


Click

by KennaM



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long overdue crack fic for a friend. That's all there really is to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a silly crack fic. My friend Hannah was playing a Doctor Who-based click-and-drag game on Tumblr. The six categories were 'species' 'best friend' 'room mate' 'first kiss' 'boyfriend' and 'murderer'. She got 'Time Lord' for the first category, and 10 for literally every other category. It needed to be fic'd.

The new girl came from America - the Doctor wasn't sure why, but he hadn't been expecting that. She was blonde, and seemed very serious at first, but it didn't take long to break that shell, and after the invading android king was down, she wouldn't stop grinning. He showed her into the TARDIS for the first time, an she didn't say anything at first, wide-eyed and touching the railing as if she couldn't believe it.

"Hannah," she said, after agreeing to be carried off to somewhere that ended up not being 1940s New York.

"Huh?"

"My name - I figured you should know, if we're going to be doing this."

She took the shapeshifting, aquatic aliens in stride.

It only took a month for Hannah to introduce the Doctor to a 25th century artist as "my best friend." The artist gave him a quizzical look, but he was grinning uncontrollably, and forgot not to say 'yes, exactly' when asked "doctor who?"

At first she asked to go home between trips. They would stroll back into the TARDIS, having just saved some civilization or another; he would suggest they fly off in some other direction, see the moon made of gold, and she would laugh and say "Alright, but let's go back to Earth first. I need to make sure everyone knows I'm OK." The Doctor would pout, but oblige. He was no stranger to the idea that his friends would want to keep ties back home, but he didn't have to enjoy it.

Hannah would step out of the box, asking the Doctor to join her though he never would, and he would watch her walk down the street and up the drive to her house. Once, a boy on a bike stopped in front of the TARDIS and looked the Doctor up and down before asking "What's a 'Police Call Box'?"

"It's like a phone box," the Doctor said, "to call the police when you see something wrong."

The boy blinked at him. "You're not the police. Your accent is funny."

"Your accent is funny."

Usually, though, the Doctor would step back inside right away, and set the TARDIS a day or two in the future. Nothing would be different, but when the box landed, Hannah would be ready to follow him back out into the universe again.

One days she finally asked where the TARDIS guestroom was. "I'm tired," she said, shrugging off the heavy snowjacket and leaving it on the railing, "I just want to collapse."

The Doctor grinned, and she glared. "Up the stairs, to the right, second left."

"Because that's not too complicated to remember," she muttered. "I'm half awake here, sheesh."

After that, she didn't ask to visit home very often. The Doctor fixed her phone and she called, from the most faraway places, but she conceded that it was just easier to sleep on the TARDIS between trips. "We're proper roomies now," she said with a smirk when he pointed it out.

"Yes."

"So I should get another key, right?"

The Doctor looked up at her, across the console. "I already gave you a key. That was ages ago."

"And I lost it, running from some magnetized something-or-other. I told you. Ages ago."

"One key per customer, you know the rules."

"You have a whole box full of them," Hannah complained. The Doctor ignored her.

For the most part, everything was fine. They visited planets and fought monsters and befriended people who were famous and people whom no one'd ever heard of. Hannah had a bag of things she left on the TARDIS, which she added to for every far-off civilization they visited. She tried to drag him back to her house once and he agreed but felt awkward about it the whole time. "There's a reason I don't do domestic," he said through a fake smile.

The Doctor was very surprised when Hannah actually slapped him after he kissed her.

"What was that for!?" he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"What do you - what was _that_ for!?" she shouted back.

"It's a cloaking technique, I told you!"

"Strangest 'cloaking technique' I've ever heard of!"

"It's just a kiss, no big deal!" She stormed off in the other direction, and the Doctor stood there, still rubbing his cheek. It hurt much more than he'd expected it too; she slapped hard. And she all but refused to speak to him the rest of the day

"You're not allowed to do that," she finally said, sitting in the TARDIS benchseat, arms crossed.

"What?"

"Kiss people, all suddenly like that. At least not where I'm from."

"I gave you a warning."

"It wasn't enough of a warning - and another thing." She looked him in the eye before continuing. "The proper response is 'I'm sorry'."

The Doctor hesitated. "I'm sorry."

That seemed to settle things for a while. Hannah didn't bring it up again and the Doctor made sure not to mention it either. It occurred to him that lax kissing rules had probably gotten him in enough trouble in the past.

About a month later, and a little over a year into their friendship, they stopped to tour the diamond caves of a distant moon, and at the end of it, Hannah stopped them before the Doctor could open the TARDIS door.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, worried she caught sight of something off.

"Nothing, it's just... well, that's just it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Doesn't something usually go wrong? We've been here for at least five hours. Saw some amazing things with a variety of weird alien people. No one died or tried to kill anybody else?"

The Doctor considered that for a moment. "Something doesn't always have to go wrong."

"It usually does though."

"Well don't jinx it then."

They went into the TARDIS with extra caution. Nothing was wrong. Hannah complained about feeling out of whack, an expression the Doctor didn't fully understand, so they stopped by back on Earth. She forced the Doctor to come into the house again, sitting him down in front of a laptop with some strange television show playing. It was two hours before he noticed the time again.

"Your boyfriend seems to really be enjoying that," someone said from the other room. The Doctor looked up to see another girl talking with Hannah. They were quickly introduced, but not before the Doctor had time to note that Hannah didn't correct her friend.

"Well," the other girl said with a grin, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Now that he could see the time, he wondered why he allowed himself to waste so much of it. He didn't have to say anything, but Hannah caught the look in his eye and sighed.

"Sorry," she said to the girl with a hug, "but it looks like we've got to go. I'll call you and tell you more, alright?"

The call never happened. Only a few hours later, after Hannah had sufficiently complained about how she'd rather not go poking her nose around some alien ambassador's meeting, they were chasing down another monster, another intergalactic scandal. Only this time, Hannah didn't make it out of the chase without a scratch. In fact, she had more than just a scratch.

The Doctor carried her into the TARDIS, and back out on Earth again, somehow four weeks later than the last time he was there. Thankfully, the house wasn't empty. He forced himself to stand back as the girl's family gathered around her, forced himself to stay as she died slowly, when all he wanted to do was run.

No one said anything to him the whole time, even after she'd stopped breathing. They were too kind, the Doctor thought to himself, to say what they must all be thinking. He'd murdered her, by bringing her with him, by not forgetting about her all those month ago. And wasn't that the way it usually went.

He didn't think he could know more despair when, to get away from the family, he went back into Hannah's room. He'd never been inside, never seen her domestic life in all the time he knew her. Her wall was covered in artwork, her own, and her bookshelf packed. And sitting to the side of the top shelf, covered in dust, forgotten for so many years, was a gold fob watch.

Both hearts skipped a beat when the Doctor saw it. The design was distinct, familiar, Gallifrayan. He gingerly picked it up, disturbing the dust around it, and felt the cold metal. It clicked, but it wouldn't open.

**Author's Note:**

> Note for Hannah, because I'm not sure if she knows about the Fob Watches in Doctor Who. The Fob Watch was an item introduced in season 3; it's called the Chameleon Circuit, and it literally turns a Time Lord into a human, with all their memories falsified. If I remember correctly, it can only be opened by the hidden Time Lord.
> 
> Also I apologize for the really badly written fic. And the lateness. And the fact that you don't actually get to be 10's girlfriend.


End file.
